El resurgimiento de la oscuridad
by Mimi-dark-Hiwatari
Summary: Este es mi segundo fic,espero les guste


Hola a todos ¡¡¡¡pues espero que les guste este fic,es un crossover de Beyblade,Yu gi oh ,Pokemon y Digimon,espero os guste

Nota:(todos estos personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores)

**El resurgimiento de la oscuridad y la esperanza perdida**

**Capitulo 1: " El dia en que la luz desaparecio''**

Era un dia claro y celeste en el Reino del viento,aquel reino era el encargado de cuidar de que la tierra ande bien,rodeado de montañas y precipicios,era un reino prospero,en donde sus habitantes eran felices y porque no serlo,si los gobernantes eran bondadosos y gentiles,este dia era especial porque la princesa del Reino,Mimi cumplia 16 años,la princesa de largos cabellos castaños y ojos del mismo color era una joven muy hermosa y encantadora, le gustaba correr por todos lados de arriba abajo,su lugar favorito era el jardín del palacio,siempre iba a jugar ahí,acompañada de su doncella Hiromi que siempre estaba al pendiente de ella,ya que eran amigas desde la infancia,como era de suponerse aquella dos jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín ...

Hiromi..- la princesa se acerco a su amiga- dime porque es necesario que justamente ahora me hagan toda una celebración tan solo por el hecho de que cumplo 16 años ¿?

Pues veras ...a partir de los 16 años todo representante de la realeza debe de ser visto en publico,para mostrarle a sus subditos a uno de sus futuros gobernantes –sonrio-todos quedaran embobados por su belleza princesa –

La joven princesa suspiro pesadamente- No me queda de otra no ¿?asi ya no tendre tiempo de divertirme,porque tendre que estudiar para ser una gran respresentante del reino y todo lo demas ..me aburro,yo solamente quiero llevarme bien con todos y no podre hacerlo si me convierto en la gobernante-

Y quien te dice que no me llevo bien con los demas –una voz gruesa se escucho detrás de las chicas-

Takao-oniichan¡¡¡-la princesa de largos cabellos se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo cariñosamente,mientras que la doncella saludo con una pequeña reverencia al principe,sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas-

Hablando mal a mis espaldas no Mimi? Eres una hermanita muy mala –empezo a hacerle pequeñas cosquillas-

Con su permiso me retiro –la voz de la doncella hizo que este dejara de torturar a su pequeña hermana-

Espera Hiromi – el peliazul se acerco a la castaña de cabellos cortos-por que te vas ¿? Es que acaso te disgusta mi presencia?

No es eso su majestad –miro hacia abajo sonrojada- sino es que como usted esta con su hermana lo mejor seria dejarlos solos,para que pudiesen hablar-

Pero yo deseo que estes aquí,eres una buena amiga y pues quiero tambien que me cuentes que tan mal hablaba de mi –sonrio –

La castaña se sonrojo y asintió-Esta bien me quedare..-

Asi me gusta,de pasada podre molestarte jalandote el cabello –rapidamente le jalo el cabello y empezo a correr- a ver no me alcanzas

Principe Takao me las pagara- la castaña estaba roja,pero roja de la furia,empezo a corretear al principe,mientras que una sonriente Mimi miraba la escena con ensoñacion,sabia que tanto su hermano y Hiromi sentian lo mismo el uno por el otro, pronto el le diria a su otro hermano que se casaria con ella, y se alejarian de ella,suspiro y se alejo del jardín para subir a su habitación y empezar a cambiarse,seria un dia muy largo..

Mientras tanto en otro reino,el del trueno una joven de cabellos cortos castaños y de ojos rojizos estaba en una pequeña habitación meditando,tenia 15 años y era una vidente,tenia largo vestido de color blanco y en su espalda estaba el signo del ying yang,y llevaba un baculo en forma de media luna,aquella joven tenia una mirada fria

Tengo un mal presentimiento –se acerco hacia una ventana y miro en dirección del reino del viento-algo muy malo esta por suceder,esto causara problemas a todos los demas reinos y pondra en peligro al mundo mismo-

De pronto se abrio la puerta y un joven de ropajes al estilo Chino,tambien con la marca del ying yang en su espalda entraba a la pequeña habitación,tenia el cabello largo de color negro pero estaba amarrado en una coleta- Sucede algo Hikari-sama?-

Tengo un mal presentimiento Principe Rei ,sera mejor que lo acompañe al reino del viento-le miro seriamente-

Que es lo que sucedera ¿?-le miro preocupado-

La oscuridad esta acercándose...-se acerco al principe y lo señalo con su baculo-muy pronto llegara su turno de pelear y debe de estar bien preparado-

Siempre lo he estado Hikari-sama y todo se lo debo a usted,por enseñarme muchas cosas-

La castaña le sonrio y luego volvio a estar seria-debemos de partir de inmediato,ya que es posible que una desgracia suceda antes de llegar-

De pronto entraron dos personas,un chico de cabellos negros y largos(pero no tanto como Rei)y bronceado,y una jovencita de cabellos rosa largo,ambos llevaban trajes chinos,el joven de color negro con mostaza y la joven de color rosa

No vamos a permitir que el principe Rei vaya solo con usted hacia el reino del viento,Rai y yo iremos tambien –sonrio alegremente la pelirrosa-

Pero chicos sera muy peligroso,no quisiera poner en riesgo sus vidas- respondio el joven principe-

No nos importa,nuestra misión es cuidarte y protegerte Rei,a ti y a la hechizera Hikari,ademas tu padre ya nos dio el permiso-

Esta bien –suspiro pesadamente-iran conmigo,pero llevaran con ustedes a Galux y a Galeon comprendido?

Esta bien¡¡-respondieron al unísono-

En otra parte ...

Un joven de cabellos entre rubio y castaños,ojos celestes y mirada seria,estaba montado en una especie de tigre de color azul y blanco,junto a el estaba,una chica de cabellos pelirrosados cortos,al lado de ellos estaba un joven pelirrojo montado en un lobo de color blanco como la nieve,arriba de ellos se encontraba un joven de cabellos de color cenizo y negro montado en una ave que tenia forma de fénix

Matilda..estas segura que algo pasara en el reino del viento –hablo el joven que estaba al lado de ella-

Si,tuve una vision...el reino del viento seria destruido y tanto el rey como los principes seran asesinados,debemos apresurarnos Yamato-kun-

Sujetate fuerte..garurumon apresura el paso-la bestia afirmo con un movimiento de su rostro y empezo a ir mas rapido ,seguido del lobo y del fénix

La princesa habia terminado de cambiarse,lucia un hermoso vestido de color blanco con un moño melon en la cintura,sus cabellos amarrados en una sola cola,tenia en su cuello un medallón en forma de estrella,marca de la familia que le habia obsequiado su padre,bajaba alegremente hacia el salon principal,se topo con su hermano mayor

Hitoshi-nissan –sonrio dulcemente-como estoy? Es verdad que me veo guapa?

Si estas muy hermosa Mimi –sonrio el peliazul-bueno sera mejor que entremos al salon principal,dentro de muy poco los invitados estaran por llegar

Primero quiero ir un rato al jardín,puedo – le miro con suplica en sus ojos-

Esta bien,pero no te demores si,antes de que te vayas una pregunta,sabes donde esta Takao ¿?-

Pues estaba en el jardín con Hiromi,son muy linda pareja no crees?-

Si lo son aunque aun Takao no se ha decidido en confesarle sus sentimientos-

Es que mi oniichan es un cabeza dura –acercadose a la puerta del jardín- bueno Hitoshi-nissan ire al jardín-abrio la puerta y salio

El joven rey sonrio al ver que su hermana estaba llena de energia,tanto ella como Takao eran lo mas preciado que tenia en su vida,por eso dedico toda su vida en cuidarlos y protegerlos,asi que decidio no casarse,pero si algo malo le llegase a suceder su hermano Takao seria el proximo rey y eso le preocupaba porque aun no habia llegado a la madurez que se requiere al igual que Mimi,suspiro ligeramente y entro al salon principal

La joven princesa corria alegremente alrededor de las flores,cuando de pronto se percato de la presencia de una persona,era un joven de cabellos medios naranja y ojos verdes azulados,con una hermosa sonrisa entre sus labios

Quien eres tu ¿?-pregunto timidamente la castaña-

Mi nombre es Brooklyn y el suyo linda jovencita- el joven se acerco a ella y se arrodillo para besarle la mano-

Mi nombre es Mimi –sonrio algo sonrojada por lo que el joven hizo- que haces por aquí ¿? Nunca te habia visto

Vine aquí porque este jardín es muy hermoso y me ha gustado de sobre manera,ademas una hermosa jovencita como tu encaja perfectamente en este ambiente-

Lo dices en serio ¿? –sonrio-

Si- el otro joven tambien le sonrio-pero lastima que tanta belleza en este lugar tenga que desaparecer-

A que te refieres?-la joven princesa lo miro algo asustado,cuando aquella linda sonrisa del joven habia desaparecido y habia cambiado a una fria e indiferente mirada-

A que aparte de venir para ver este hermoso jardín,vine para arrebatarte la vida a ti y a los tuyos..-

La princesa quizo huir pero no pudo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil,estaba muy asustada,el joven se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella y aquel hermoso dia habia desparecido y se habia tornado oscuro,el joven la señalo con uno de sus dedos y una energia negra iba directo a la princesa,pero un aura azul que se materializo en la forma de un dragon se puso delante de ella

No te permitire que le hagas daño-

Takao-oniichan –la castaña al fin se pudo mover y se puso detrás de el,mientras que Hiromi se dirigia dentro del palacio para avisar al rey acerca de lo que estaba pasando-

Con que este es el famoso Dragón el protector del reino del viento eh ¿,no sera muy facil deshacerme de el,pero afortunadamente cuento con Zeus- alzo su mano y unos rayos negros hicieron una forma de una bestia negra que aparecio delante de Brooklyn-ahora veamos quien de los dos es fuerte-

Esta bien como tu quieras- volteo a ver a mimi- alejate un poco,forma una barrera –

Esta bien-alzando su medallón-convoco al gran escudo Gardna-aparecio una figura humana con un escudo que cubrio a Mimi –cuidate hermano no utilizes todo el poder de Dragón,es muy peligroso-

No te preocupes estare bien-sonrio el peliazul y la batalla contra Brooklyn y Zeus habia comenzado,Takao estaba confiado en que Dragón no permitiria que su pueblo fuese destruido asi que deposito todas sus energias para pelear contra el otro muchacho-

En camino al reino del viento,Hikari la hechizera tiene un mal presentimiento,ella estaba junto a Rei,que habia convocado a Driger,el guardian del reino del trueno,cerca de el estaban Galux y Galeon,montándolos Mao y Rai

La desgracia ha llegado al reino del viento –susurro la joven de ojos rojizos-

No hay tiempo que perder,Driger apresura el paso,Rai,Mao ustedes tambien háganlo-

Haii..-

Los tres se encaminaron rapidamente hacia el reino del viento,pero no sabian que al llegar se encontrarian con la mayor de las amenazas habia pisado la tierra,aquella maldad marcaria para siempre la vida de aquellos reinos..

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado

Hasta el proximo capitulo

Nuriko-Lady-Hiwatari


End file.
